Finding Out Where You Belong
by Pretty Loves Twisted
Summary: Now with the death of Mike,can Brandon find some way to move on again?And after what happened between him and Liam,is Brandon in deep trouble? What is Wyatt and Callie going to do next after finding out information about Liam?Is Liam really dead?Can the twins find some way to get along again after fighting over Ana?
1. Chapter 1

After the wake of Mike's death we see Callie kneeling besides Liam's body checking for a pulse as Wyatt looks around nervously.

"Are you sure he's dead?" he asked staring at Callie who keeps checking every five minutes.

"Im..." she begins to say as we heard a small groan from Liam's body making both of them look at his direction scared of hell.

"C-Callie?" asked Liam who was seen slowly trying to open his eyes and does.

"L-Liam?Callie wonders checking for a pulse and found a weak one as she and Wyatt both sigh out of relief for different reasons. Liam tries to lean up but Callie pushes him back down.

"Let me call the..." she was about to say but Liam grabs her arm.

"No cops...or hospital's" he says groaning trying to sit up but falls back down closing his eyes.

"You are in no condition to making demands Liam...let Callie help" Wyatt says as Liam released his grip of Callie's arm as she looks at Wyatt. Before digging her phone out to call for help. Meanwhile, back at Mike's place Tayla stares at Brandon who learned what happened last night and hasn't said a word since which made Tayla begin to get worried.

"B-Brandon?...You okay?You haven't said anything since i told you"Tayla asked him as he shakes his head beginning to shake a little bit. He couldn't be responsable for killing another man?...Could he? He closes his eyes shaking his head.

"W-We need to make sure Tayla. I need to know for sure Liam is dead" Brandon says knowing that is the only way he will be able to convince himself of what happen. Tayla nods her head.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked wondering. Brandon sighs before standing up as he holds onto the couch feeling dizzy still. After a few seconds Brandon re-opens his eyes with a sigh.

"Going back over to Liam's" he says before heading into the bedroom to change. Tayla sighs hoping the nightmare is all over as she knows going back into that house is going to relive those nightmares. Back at the wake we see the twins and Jude who were the only ones who actually showed up. Lena makes her way over to where her wife was who was looking at a photo of Mike and sighs. Lena smiles lightly coming over.

"How you doing?"

"Im okay...i just wish Brandon showed up to say goodbye" Stef says as she still can't believe he is offically gone. Lena nods her head knowing it must be hard for him right now.

"I know you do sweetie, but you got to give him some time. I know he'll come around. He just needs to know he has people here who love him"

"I hope your right" Stef says as they share a hug. Jesus looks at his sister Marianna who glares at him.

"Are you going to talk to me again?"

"After what you did?"

"I did it to save your ass Mari" Jesus says trying to keep his voice down so moms won't hear. Marianna rolls her eyes out of annoyance.

"Yeah, and probably cost me the only chance to get to know our mother better"

"Ana isn't our mother, you know she was just using you...us to get money. She never cared about us"

"And you think you know everything ?"

"When it comes to Ana...yeah i do. Im saving you the heartache, you should be thanking me" Jesus says before walking away leaving Marianna along who mumbles under her breath sighing deeply. Back at Liam's house we see Brandon and Tayla making their way over but they weren't the only one. We see a ambulance and police cars pulled out front as Brandon sighs hoping nothing happened.

"I told you Brandon..." Tayla whispered but Brandon didn't want to believe it just yet. He moves in closer seeing Callie and Wyatt talking to one of the cops.

"What's Callie and Wyatt doing here?"

"I don't know but we should go" Tayla says not feeling good being back here for numerous reasons. Brandon shakes his head.

"I need to know what happened Tayla...i have to" he says making his way over hoping he doesn't draw attention to himself as he was up to where Callie and Wyatt were listening to them talk.

"And you just found him like that?" asked one of the officer who was trying to get a statement from them. Wyatt nods his head.

"Yeah, we thought at first he was dead..." Wyatt begins to ask but Brandon whispered something.

"C-callie..." he says trying to get her attention. Callie tilted her head shocked to see what happened to Brandon as she quietly made her way over as Wyatt keeps talking.

"What happened to you?" she asked noticed he got into a fight. Brandon didn't feel like answering right now and shakes his head.

"Not now...is Liam...?"

"No, he's alive...we thought he was but he came to. Did you and Liam get into a fight?" she asked tilting her head back over at Wyatt keeping an eye on the cop. Brandon sighs shaking his head

"I-I don't know exactly. What does he remember?" he asked wondering if it would jog some memory back. Callie shakes her head.

"He passed back out after he spoke. He's getting transfered to the hospital to get looked at. You should go with them" she says still out of concern for him. Brandon shakes his head.

"I can't Callie, for numerous reasons...i'll be fine"

"Hey, everything okay?"Wyatt asked as he finished talking to the cop. Callie shakes her head and noticed Brandon dissappeared again.

"I think Brandon may be in trouble."She says as Wyatt hugs Callie. We see Brandon sneaking inside the house backway in. As he sneaks past the security guards who begin to leave out the front door.

"Okay...what the hell happened?" he says hoping something will trigger his memory as he looks and walks around the house...but he wasn't the only one as Tayla was somewhere inside the house. She made her way in the bathroom and closes the door. She sighs looking at herself in the mirror as she closes her eyes having a flashback

_We see Liam who was in Tayla's bedroom obviously not happy about what happy with her _

_"You couldn't just stay away could you?"Liam says pacing back and forth._

_"Is that why you tried to run over Brandon? Because of me?"_

_"I thought we had a deal Tayla? Remember?...If we went according to plan we both were going to get what we wanted. But guess what you screwed that all up" he says grabbing Tayla by the arm and pushes her towards the door. As she is scared as hell she starts crying again._

_"I-Im sorry Liam...I love Brandon, i don't want anything happening to him"_

_"What's going to happen when he finds out?"_

_"He isn't going to...i promise" she says trying to say anything she can to get him off her back. Liam nods his head pushing her on the floor._

_"You just better hope he doesn't because if he does...i promise the next time will be the last time" he says before leaving her along as she cries._

Tayla began to feel sick to her stomach as she stood back up after throwing up. She flushes the toilet before taking a few sips of water. She lifts her head back up sniffing before looking at a box...a pregnancy box if you will...which read positive.

"Oh, god..." Tayla says as footsteps were heard from upstairs. Brandon thought he head something.

"Hello?...Anybody up here?" he asked moving closer. Tayla panics now as she tries to hide the test somewhere and puts the rest in the trash. Before double checking she takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"H-Hey" she says making Brandon confused wondering what she is doing here.

"Tayla?"

"I-I started getting worried about you. I wanted to check. D-Did you remember anything?Or remember?" she asked which he shook his head.

"No...come on lets get out of here" he says as Tayla couldn't get out of there faster as it fades

_Miss me?Decided to come back again to do a sequel to my Foster story. So, hope you guys like it and feel free to see what you guys like to see in the story _


	2. Chapter 2

A lot has happened in the past few weeks of winter break in the aftermath of Liam and Brandon's fight. We return to the house a few weeks after Mike's passing with some new and exciting to confuing. Brandon ran away shortly after finding out Liam was alive as he was hiding somewhere...but always came back to Mike's place when he couldn't get to anywhere or couldn't find a place to stay. Even though he could go home but not after the damage he already did. He let everybody he ever loved down,he couldn't bare to look them in the eyes. We see Brandon,an exhausted and hungry one sleeping with his back towards the wall.

"I thought i'd find you here here" says a familiar voice making Brandon open his eyes to see a familiar face which was Callie. Probably the only person who he could trust with everything.

"C-Callie?"

"You can come home Brandon...you don't need to be afraid anymore"

"Callie,i want to but i can't" he says knowing how much he misses his mothers and brothers and sisters. But will they take him back after what he did?

"Come on son...you can't sleep out here" says one of the local cops. Brandon groans slowly opening his eyes which he was not at his father's apartment but at night sleeping on a bench. "How'd did i get here?" he wonders. And looks at the cop.

"Sorry...i must have dozed off of a second"

"Forgive me for asking this but don't you have a home to go to? You look oftly young to homeless" he asked making Brandon nod his head.

"I did...but im going through something,they can't help me with" he says lying to the officer. The old man chuckles lightly sitting besides him.

"No matter what your running from son,your family will always be there to help you. And im sure they miss you very much"

"I miss them too but i can't go home...at least not yet"

"Suit,yourself...oh..."He says beginning to dig something out of his pocket but Brandon shakes his head.

"I-I can't take that officer"

"Then conscider it a loan...from a friend. I'll be around if you need a place to stay. Im not to far to find. Good luck kid" he says leaving a card with some money on it as he leaves. Brandon chuckles lightly looking at the card reading it to himself. Maybe calling home isn't a bad idea... he thought,at least not knowing something bad happened to him would give them some light. Brandon yawns getting up from the bench and begins to walk...once again into the dark abyss. He does wonder what everybody else is doing since he left. We see Marianna in the living room...but some things has changed...

"You ready for school baby?" asked a woman who was not Stef or Lena. But in fact Ana. Yes, the same Ana who didn't give a damn about herself. In the past few weeks with Lena and Stef with of course Marianna's help,Ana cleaned herself up and is trying to get a job. Marianna smiles walking up to her mother giving her a hug.

"I am so proud of you mommy" she says even though Jesus her brother still doesn't trust Ana at all even though she cleaned up her act...or so Marianna thinks she is a reason why she hasn't found a job yet. And lowers her head rubbing her back. Before pulling away looking at her beautiful daughter.

"I should be proud at you. You became a beautiful young woman. Im just sorry i never had the chance to watch you grow up all those years"

"You get that chance now. I got to get to school. I'll see you after work?" she asked grabbing her bag. Work? No...that's just a cover story she has. Even though Lena and Stef tried to help her get a temp job,she does show up but it's usually late. Ana nods her head once she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah, you need a ride?"

"I can walk,since im meeting Lexi" she says hugging her mother once more before walking out of the apartment. Ana sighs knowing how much of a disappointment she is to her daughter and nothing was ever going to help her get better.

"Alright,my kiddies...eat up and get ready for school" Lena...who was very pregnant looked at Callie, Jude and Jesus. Stef comes downstairs not seeing Lena out of bed and gives her a kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I was getting bored"

"How could you be getting bored, you had everything in the bedroom?"

"Not everything,besides i miss seeing these faces"Lena says making Callie and Jesus chuckle. Jude looks at Lena.

"Do you guys know what the sex of the baby is?"

"Not yet. But we will later today"

"Your going to let us know right?" He asked wanting to know as he gets down off the chair putting his plate in the sink. Lena smiles nodding her head.

"Of course, you guys go get ready..."Lena says again. Jesus and Callie watch him run upstairs before he looks at them. Lena and Stef look at each other before looking at seeing Callie and Jesus.

"What?"

"We wanted to know if you heard from Brandon since..."Callie trailed off.

"No, we haven't heard from Brandon. But I'm worried about him"

"I still don't get or understand why he ran away like that" Lena says. Knowing Brandon was a good kid. He wouldn't do this kind of thing.

"He's still grieving of his father death guys. I don't know what made him decide to run away" Stef says which made Callie lower her head knowing that part which she still haven't told them yet.

"Im going to see if Jude is ready" Callie says feeling already ten times guilty about keeping something from them. Stef looks at Jesus noticing he didn't leave.

"Something you want to tell us sweetheart?"Lena asked.

"H-how's Mari doing?She hasn't been returning my calls since she left" he explains.

"She's doing okay,since I spoke to her last. Your worried about her huh?"Lena asked which Jesus shrugs. Sure he cares about her especially since he can't protect her now that she decided to live with Ana.

"Im gonna go get ready for school"Jesus says avoiding the question. Stef and Lena sigh.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked as Lena nods her head.

"I'll be fine,I should be asking you this"Lena says knowing she's been through a lot over the past few months.

"I'll be fine once I know my son is home and safe" Stef says giving her a kiss before walking out of the house and drives the kids to school. We see in a corner ally a banged up beat up Brandon curled up next to a dumpster. It looked like he got attacked not to long ago. The same old man from earlier kneeling besides him

"You okay son?" He asked checking on him which Brandon nods his sits up groaning a bit.

"Some guys attacked me thinking I had something. They didn't by it and started something"

"I had a feeling I was going to see you again. Sooner rather than later. This place let alone this world its a cruel place at times. Your going to have demons chasing you everywhere you go. But it's up to you if you want to get rid of them" He says standing up offering him a hand and he helps Brandon up.

"Where are we going?"He asked wondering but he different really have any place to go at this moment. The old man chuckles patting him on the back not saying anything. We see Talya who was sitting by herself sniffing. Callie makes her way over

"Hey,everything okay?" She asked sitting down. Tayla shakes her head no. Everything isn't fine on so many levels.

"No,everything is a complete mess. I can't do anything right" she says with a sigh. Callie sits next to her. Even though the two of them never see eye to eye on things it seems the disappearance of Brandon is bringing them together somehow.

"I thought Liam left town again? He's not bothering you right?"she asked knowing Liam is out on some type of trip. Talya nods her head.

"He is,it's just I have a lot on my plate right now and I usually talk to Brandon about it but"

"He's not here. I know the feeling" she says as she misses someone to talk to other than Wyatt. Tayla puts her hand over her mouth and quickly runs away with Callie following her. She ran into the girls bathroom and comes in as she throws up

"You okay?" She asked coming inside.

"Y-you don't need to stay..." Talya says hoping she doesn't find out but does. As seconds later she comes out of the bathroom holding her stomach.

"You getting sick?" She asked watching Tayla washes her mouth out with water. She sighs closing her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I-I'm..." Talya begins to say making Callie gasp in horror knowing what's wrong.

"... pregnant"

and I'm back as you can see :) let me know if you guys like to see something and I'll do my best figuring out how to add it in


End file.
